


Plastic Love

by tekhartha



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Other, Reader just wants him to let loose and have fun, connor is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekhartha/pseuds/tekhartha
Summary: The whole precinct is out to celebrate a case closed. After a few drinks you end up trying to teach Connor how to dance.





	Plastic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!  
> This is just a little thing I wrote because I liked the thought of Connor dancing and enjoying music~  
> The song I imagined them dancing to is [Plastic Love by Mariya Takeuchi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bNITQR4Uso), hence the title :D  
> Also, please just pretend that Jimmy's bar is bigger than in-game lol  
> Enjoy!!

It had been a long day and it would undoubtedly be a long night as well. You had finally caught a serial killer that was killing androids and humans alike, and officially closed the case. So, naturally the whole precinct was out to celebrate with booze and greasy food at Jimmy’s. Hank had talked you into coming along, even though you only wanted to go home and sleep for a few days straight. The past weeks had really taken a toll on you, and you hadn't gotten a good night's rest in at least two weeks.

Alas, Hank had insisted you come along, even if you didn't drink or stay for long. He was always making sure you weren't isolating yourself too much, for which you were thankful. To your surprise, Connor was also going, so you had even more of a reason not to go straight home. You were trying to keep it a secret, but at this point the whole damn precinct probably knew you had a crush on the android. Except Connor himself of course.

You tried not to squirm in your seat, when Connor’s eyes met yours across the room and he slid into the booth next to you a moment later. People around you were already tipsy, but you were only slowly sipping on a beer. Hank, who was chowing down on a cheeseburger across from you, was already on his second beer.

“Good evening, detective.” Connor greeted you and you snickered.

“I told you not to be so formal.” You playfully elbowed him in the side. “Call me detective again and I won't speak to you for a week.”

Connor seemed to blanch at your threat and you couldn't help but laugh at his shocked expression. Hank watched the two of you with a scowl.

“You can't say crap like that to him.” He said between bites. “He'll keep me up all fucking night, because he's scared you'll never talk to him again.”

You chuckled, but turned to Connor to assure him that you were just joking. His worried expression turned into a smile within a second and you shook your head to yourself. He was just too cute.

“I wanted to congratulate you on closing the case.” Connor said after a moment.

“Connor, you probably provided more insight to this case than Hank and I combined, don't act like you weren't the most important person in solving the case.” You replied, a happy smile on your lips. You watched as he anxiously looked away and pulled out his coin to soothe his nerves.

“That’s very kind of you to say, thank you.” He rolled the coin between his fingers. “But statistically speaking, I was merely about 12.6% responsible for the detainment of the culprit. You on the other hand, contributed about 17.9%.”

You snorted, unsurprised that he had kept track of how much each member of the precinct had helped with the case. You suddenly had a thought and grinned.

“What about Hank?”

“Hank’s contributions to the case come to about 1.4%.” Connor said calmly and you almost choked on your drink. When you caught sight of Hank’s unamused expression, you completely lost it.

“Yeah, yeah, real fucking funny.” Hank muttered, taking another bite of the burger. Connor watched in amusement as you finally found your bearings again with a happy sigh.

“Ah, god… that's just too good.” You shook your head and grinned. “You got any more of those stats?”

“There's a 76.1% chance Hank will be too drunk to drive home tonight, and a 5.5% chance he’ll not embarrass himself in front of all of his colleagues.” Connor said with a smirk, making you laugh again.

“Oh, yeah?” Hank grumbled. “And there's a 99% chance I'll kick you out tonight.”

You lightly kicked Hank under the table.

“You're telling me not to scare him, and then you turn around and say shit like that.” You scolded him with a smile. Connor seemed to be relaxing next to you, as he realized it had been a joke. You turned to him.

“Connor, you and Hank have been friends for, what? Six months? And you still can't tell when he's joking?” Connor ducked his head and you patted his arm gently. “You'll figure it out, pal.”

You noticed Connor looking at your hand curiously, so you pulled it away. It was hard to know what he was thinking and feeling, and you didn't want to make him uncomfortable. You had tried to encourage him to share his feelings in the past, especially when he was uncomfortable, but he still rarely did. So it came as even more of a surprise, when he reached out to stop your hand from retracting and held your wrist between his fingers. He seemed to examine your hand closely, and you watched with confusion and a slight blush.

“W-what are you doing?” When he didn't react, you leaned a bit closer. “Connor?”

You glanced at Hank, who was watching the two of you with a frown. When he caught your eye, he just shrugged.

Suddenly, Connor let your hand go and turned away as if nothing had happened. You watched him carefully for a few seconds.

“Connor… are you okay?” Your hand automatically landed on his arm once again and he seemed to tense. You almost flinched back. “I'm sorry…”

“No! I-” Connor cleared his throat - you briefly wondered if androids could even do that, but you figured it was probably just a piece of code to make him seem more human. “I just got a strange sensation when you touched me, but it wasn't… unpleasant.”

Hank groaned from across the table and you felt your cheeks grow hot. You decided not to question it any further, ignoring the implication.

“Uhm, anyway, you can sleep at my place any time, in case Hank does kick you out.” You said with a small smile.

“Thank you, I’ll keep it in mind.” Connor tilted his head ever so slightly. “I’m curious about what kind of apartment you have. Do you have any pets?”

 

You spent the next hour telling him about your cat and the small apartment you lived in. He, in turn, told you stories about Hank’s dog Sumo. Apparently Connor liked to play with him and take him for long walks. Hank listened for a while, but eventually scampered off to sit at the bar and drink something stronger than beer. You couldn’t say that you minded, since you rarely had an opportunity to talk to Connor alone and sitting close to him like this, talking about things that he liked, made you surprisingly happy.

As you grew more and more tipsy, you began to laugh easier and grow a bit touchier with Connor. One of your hands was firmly planted on his thigh, and after his initial shock, he didn’t seem to mind.

You perked up, when a light, upbeat song started playing, the music making you full of energy again all of a sudden. You felt yourself sway along to the beat within seconds.

“Connor!” You grinned, leaning even closer into his personal space. “You good at dancing?”

He just stared at you in confusion for a few moments, while he processed your question. Eventually he frowned slightly and shook his head.

“I’m not programmed to dance and I’ve never tried it.” He seemed to consider it some more. “I’m not sure I’m capable of it.”

“Nonsense!” You got up and pushed him out of the booth. “Just do what I do, follow the rhythm and have fun, okay?”

Taking his hand, you dragged him over to the open space that was the dance floor. The bar was relatively empty at this point, only a few of your colleagues still lingered, but most of them were passed out. You spotted Hank, slumped over in his seat. Apparently Connor’s prediction had been correct, he definitely wouldn’t be able to drive home tonight. You got to a halt and Connor almost bumped into you, making you smile.

“Careful, sweetcheeks.” You said, and took his other hand into yours as well, before starting to sway in place. Connor stood stock still, a slight frown on his face, and you chuckled.

“Relax.” You hesitated, before letting go of him and wrapping your hands around his neck instead. To your surprise, his hands came up to rest on your hips almost immediately. You felt your face heat up at the sudden intimacy, but thanks to the alcohol you didn't really care.

“So you do have some dancing instincts.” You joked. Connor finally started swaying along with you, still looking kind of lost and unsure. You gave him an encouraging smile.

“I… I suppose so.” He mumbled, eyes fixed on you. “I like this music.”

“Good, cause that’s the first step to having fun at dancing.” You started moving around a bit more, feet moving along with the beat. You weren't the best dancer, but you only wanted to have fun, so it didn't really matter. Connor picked up on your steps quickly and copied them a bit stiffly. You snorted at how adorable he looked, trying so hard.

“You're getting better.” You told him. He smiled crookedly as if he didn't believe you, but still appreciated the sentiment.

Letting your hands drop from his shoulders, you took his hands into yours again as you started to move around more energetically. You immediately missed the close proximity to him, but you were really getting into the song, so it was quickly forgotten. Letting go of one of his hands, you raised the other above your head and spun a few times. When you came to a stop, the world kept spinning and you my realized that it maybe hadn't been such a good idea, considering how tipsy you were. You laughed as you swayed and stumbled in place, until a hand on your lower back steadied you.

“Careful, sweetcheeks.” Connor imitated your earlier statement and you laughed even harder. It was rare for him to make jokes, so you couldn't help but watch him closely as he grinned at you. You suddenly felt a pang of adoration in your chest.

God, you really did like him a lot.

He pulled you closer again and your hands found their place around his neck once more. He was starting to get the hang of it, his movements loosening up and becoming much less stiff. You danced close to each other for a few moments, then he spun you around again, this time making sure to do it more slowly. You landed safely back in his arms and he actually dipped you down gracefully. Your cheeks were starting to hurt from how much you were smiling, but you never wanted his to end.

Fate seemed to be in your favor, as the song went on for much longer than you anticipated. By the time it finally ended, you were laughing breathlessly and Connor looked like he had just had the time of his life. The next song was slower, but you didn't feel like leaving the dance floor yet, so you wrapped your arms around Connor once again and slowly swayed to the music.

“I like dancing.” Connor said after a moment and you smiled at him.

“I knew you would. I love seeing you enjoy yourself.” You looked at him through half-lidded eyes, the exhaustion taking over slowly.

“I… loved watching you as well.” He mumbled, making you blush with how gentle he sounded. “You always work so hard, you should let loose from time to time.”

You snorted.

“And you should take your own advice.” You gently ran your fingers through the soft hair at the back of his head. “I know you were built to investigate and solve cases, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself from time to time.”

“I suppose you're right…” His hands on your hips squeezed gently and you hummed. “I think I'd like to dance more often.”

“Maybe Hank will dance with you too.” You chuckled, making Connor smile.

“I'd rather dance with you.” He said oh so softly and you almost fainted right there and then. “You're a good dancer.”

You couldn't help but laugh.

“I'm really not, but thanks.” You kept dancing slowly for while, until you sighed as you looked around the room, catching sight of Hank. “We should really head home.”

Connor followed your line of sight and nodded.

“His blood alcohol is dangerously high.” He turned to you. “Would you help me get him home?”

“Of course.” Reluctantly, you pulled back from him, letting your hands drop to your sides. He seemed just as unwilling to let go, but eventually he stepped back as well.

You collected your things, paid for the food - Hank’s burger included - and Connor tried to get Hank to move. He only grumbled and tried to shove Connor away, who deftly avoided his elbow.

“Come on, Hank.” You said, forcing him to sit up. “Let’s get you home and into bed.”

You said your goodbyes to Jimmy and your colleagues, who were still drinking and talking, before throwing Hank’s right arm over your shoulders. Connor took the left side and you were off.

 

Hank landed on his bed with a tired groan, that made you snort. You had sobered up considerably during the ride to Hank’s place and now you were feeling disgustingly exhausted. With one last smile, you left Connor to take off Hank’s shoes and jacket.

The kitchen and living room were a mess, but they always were judging by the last few times you had been here. You made your way over to the sink and filled a clean glass with water, before taking a few gulps. Immediately, you felt slightly more refreshed and awake. Sumo watched you from his bed in the living room, so you went over to give him a few gentle pets.

“Hank is drunk again…” You spoke softly. “So don't wake him up too early tomorrow morning, okay?”

Sumo whined, pressing his head against your hand.

“I know, I know. We’ll get him to drink less soon, I promise.” You ran your hand gently over his head.

The bedroom door closed and a few seconds later Connor came to a halt next to you. He watched you pet Sumo for a while, until you sighed and turned to him.

“I'll take you home.” He said.

“It’s okay, Connor. You don't need to.” You smiled reassuringly, but he shook his head.

“I want to.” He threw a glance back over his shoulder. “Hank will be alright on his own for a few hours, he's passed out anyway.”

You just chuckled and let him lead you outside to Hank’s old car.

The atmosphere in the car was relaxed as you fiddled with the radio to find something other than the metal Hank liked. Eventually, you settled on some jazz, enjoying the way it made you feel warm and comfortable. You liked watching Connor drive, something about it was attractive to you, so your tired eyes rested on him for a while. He glanced at you at a red light and your eyes met. You smiled lazily.

“You’re very cute, Connor. You know that?” You slurred, more from exhaustion than the last remnants of alcohol in your blood. Connor’s LED flickered, but he didn't look away or speak, until the light turned green.

“Thank you.” He finally said after a moment. “I find you cute as well.”

You laughed at how weird it sounded to hear a word like ‘cute’ come out of Connor’s mouth. A smile stayed on your lips all the way back to your apartment.

You weren't able to deter Connor from walking you all the way to your door. It was sweet how protective he was. Being looked after felt nice, and it felt even nicer because it was Connor who did it. You fumbled with your key card, trying to prolong your time with him, but all it accomplished was Connor taking the card from you and opening the door for you. Without thinking, you grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside. He didn't protest but watched you with an expression of amused confusion. Once the door was closed behind you, you came back to your senses.

What was the plan here? Were you going to seduce him? Push him against the wall and kiss him until you were breathless?

No. As much as you wanted to do the last thing, you just couldn't. You sighed heavily, shoulders drooping, and reached up to cover your face with your hands.

“Ugh, what am I doing?” You said to yourself, unable to look over at Connor.

Suddenly, you felt soft hands encircling your wrists and your hands were gently moved away from your face. Connor’s warm brown eyes met yours and your breath hitched.

“I believe you're showing me your apartment, because I asked about it earlier.” He said with a smile and you couldn't help but laugh. You had a feeling he knew that wasn't why you had pulled him inside, but he still came up with a way to make you feel better.

“That's right.” You took off your coat and shoes with a soft smile, and gestured to your couch. “Make yourself at home.”

You went to grab a glass of water and look for your furry roommate to introduce her to Connor. You found her curled up on your empty bed and gently picked her up to carry her to the living room.

“Connor, this is Crunchwrap.” You sat her down on the couch next to him and he reached out to let her sniff his hand. She immediately seemed to take a liking to him, rubbing against his side. You watched them with a smile for a moment, before crossing the room to put on some low music.

When you turned around, you found Connor standing right behind you, his hand coming up to steady you as you jumped back in shock.

“I’m sorry.” He smiled sheepishly. You just shook your head, a blush creeping into your cheeks at how close he was.

“Would you like to dance some more?” You asked and Connor immediately seemed to brighten up. With a chuckle, you lead him into the middle of the room and wrapped your arms around his neck. His hands landed on your hips and you were impressed with how much more comfortable he seemed to be with it, compared to earlier.

He pulled you closer and you gasped quietly.

“I had a lot of fun tonight.” He murmured.

“Me too.” You bit your lip. Your heart was going crazy in your chest. “Connor, I… I, uhm, I like-”

You were cut off by a soft pair of lips on yours and after a moment of shock, you sighed into his mouth and pulled him closer. You were pretty sure he’d never kissed anyone, but oh boy, did he know what he was doing. His hand came up to cup your cheek, and his other hand was pressed against the small of your back, keeping you close to him.

When you finally pulled back to gulp down some air, Connor looked surprisingly bashful, his eyes averted and a soft blue dusting his cheeks. You stared.

“Fuck.” You breathed, overwhelmed with everything that had just happened.

“I have to apologize. I shouldn't have-” But before he got to finish his sentence, you kissed him again. This time it was shorter and sweeter.

“Stop apologizing, dummy. Let's do more of that kissing stuff.” You hesitated with a tiny smile on your lips. “If you want to, that is.”

He didn't answer, and instead simply tilted your face towards him and kissed you until you ran out of air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
